


Time Travelling Letters

by Coquelicot7



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coquelicot7/pseuds/Coquelicot7
Summary: Recovering from his wounds caused by wearing the gauntlet, Tony spends his time writing letters to the past.





	Time Travelling Letters

“Hey, mom. 

Right now I’m in Sweden, where dad sent me to study. It’s going well, I think. I didn’t make too much of a mess so far, have I not? Still not the best period of my life, but I’ll be telling you about this one further in this letter. 

Hold on first, because I gotta set the context for this letter and it’s probably beyond anything you could ever imagine. 

I’m not writing from Sweden, that me has no idea I’m writing this letter and please don’t let anyone know about it, for it could endanger the future. Because that’s where I’m writing from. The future. I figured out time travel. Met dad on the way. If he ever mentionned a Howard Potts, that was me. By the way, did you really think about calling me Almanzo? I wish I could visit you, too. Maybe if you let me, once you swallow all this. 

It’s 2023. I’m fifty-three. I’ve got grey hair. Yellowish, as Pep would say. Pepper, that’s my wife. Yeah, I’ve settled down. She’s the one and only. I love her like you can’t imagine. Like I couldn’t imagine. I know you’d love her too. Sadly you never got to meet her. 

We have a daughter too. Morgan. She’s four. She’s both our princess and our little monster. She’s the best gift I could have ever received. I’ve been many things in my life. A son. A friend. A CEO. A superhero – that's another story I should tell you about. A boyfriend. A fiancé. A husband. A father. Now I know I failed at many of those, but being a father is my best role to date. That is the best period of my life. Morgan is happy. I see the world from her eyes and it’s a happy one. When really, it's been a tough one. 

Now I remember, I did make a mess in Sweden. You’ll be receiving a bill from the university shortly. Sorry about that. Dad is gonna be pissed. Honestly, it’s okay. I did worse in the future. 

But I’m fine now. I love. I’m loved. 

And I love you. 

Tony

P.S: If you want to reply, drop your letter in the mailbox at 5:30 pm on fridays. I’ll do the rest.”

* * *

“Dear Tony, 

Is that really you? That was my first thought. Your father encountered many things in his life, but time travel has never been one of them. 

Yet I can feel in my heart that it is you. 

Oh, and we received a five thousand dollar bill from the university. 

I don’t know how to feel about this communicating from the future thing. This has got me very confused. But one thing I know for sure is I’m proud of you. You seem to have found your balance, reached your goal. Whatever you’ve been through to reach it. Sometimes we don’t know what our life goals are, but we work towards making a better life for ourselves and then we realize we are exactly where we want to be. And this is the impression I have got from you. 

Yet you’re saying your world isn’t a happy one? What happens in the future?

And what happens to us? 

I’m not sure I want to know. I don’t want to know. But I do wish I knew my daughter-in-law and granddaughter already. They make you happy. It’s something to hold onto. You are – the you that I know of - always so... dissatisfied. And I know why that is, even if we never discussed it. It’s something you are missing. 

Love.

I try to show you my love as much as I can but I’ve come to accept it isn’t enough to make you happy. 

At least it is enough to have made a good man out of you. You have a good heart. It is only sadly broken. But I know now that it will heal. 

I love you too, Tony. You never failed as a son.

Mom”

* * *

“Hey, mom, 

So it’s a tape today because I just had an arm surgery and I’m a bit dizzy. You can use my cassette player, I think I left it somewhere on my desk. Gosh, I was so pissed that I forgot to take it. 

So, hum, one thing I’m willing to admit that I would never have back then – your letter made me cry. I don’t know, there’s something relieving about your words. I knew all that already. I knew all that deep in my heart, but reading it made everything real.

Pep says I’m sentimental. I’m the emotional one. She would agree with you on the heart thing. She always says I have the biggest heart. Morgan and Pepper, they’re the tough ones. I wouldn’t have survived this world without them. 

This world is, hum, it is healing, too. Something bad happened and we, the Avengers – we're just a bunch of superheros – fixed it. 

Okay, now the reason I’m being this emotional and willing to express myself so openly may be because I... died. Because of that one last battle to heal the world. And I spend my days in bed and sometimes I get a visit or two from Gerald, peeping his head by the window, and sometimes Morgan is on his back and she waves at me, and she wrote 3000 on the window with her breath and oh wow, I think they went high on the morphine earlier. I'm so dizzy. I’ll ask Friday to just erase all the things that don’t make sense. Hey, Pep. We should pay a visit to my mom someday. 

_You need to sleep._

Where’s Morgan? I haven’t had my story time yet. 

_Once upon a time, my husband went to bed, the end. _

That is a horrible story.

_Go to bed, or I file for divorce. _

You wouldn’t do that.

_I love you._

I love you too.”

*

“Dear Mrs Stark, 

Here is a picture of Tony, Morgan and myself taken at Morgan’s 4th birthday. 

From another Mrs Stark.

PS: if you were wondering who Gerald is, he’s our alpaca. Tony has the most disturbing ideas, but we love him very much.”

* * *

“Dear Tony, 

Your tape was very confusing, yet it made me laugh. Not the weirdest things I’ve heard you say, though.

I hope you are feeling better. I have many questions, but I think you will give them to me eventually. On your own terms. 

Your father and you had quite an argument yesterday on the phone. He extended your stay abroad by six months. I try not to interfere, so as not to change the future. As blurry as my own is, I know yours is safe. That’s what matters.

Your wife joined a picture of your little family. Morgan reminds me of you at her age. She’s very beautiful, Tony. And she does seem very happy. So do you. 

And Mrs Pepper Stark? You’re one lucky man.

It would be nice to meet all of you. Before I go. 

Love, 

Mom.”

* * *

“Hey, mom. 

Did Pepper really send that picture of me where I’m dressed as a rabbit and posing next to Gerald because I pretended to be his pet friend? In my defense, that was Morgan’s idea. 

I hope you’re not too disturbed by the fight dad and I had. I never really knew how you felt in the middle of all this. You never picked sides. You were there for me, and you were there for dad. Even though, sometimes... I did wish you picked my side. But again, that one time you did, it didn’t go very well. But I realize it was our fights. Not yours. I’m sorry we put you through this. It must have been tough.

I do have many things to say, but I don’t want to risk any of it leaking. Just in case. Communicating is already risky enough, even though I made sure only you could ever come across these. 

I'm feeling better. I will set up a visit as soon as I’m fully recovered. Just for your information, I may not look as handsome as I was in the picture my wife sent you. Long story short, half of my face is burnt. Morgan painted flowers on it today. 

By the way, she drew something for you. She’s as good at drawing as I am at cooking, but I think you will clearly (it’s obvious, she said) recognize Iron Man, Rescue and Iron Kid. I’ll tell you about them all when we meet. I’ll show you. 

Oh, and happy 74th birthday.

Love,

Tony”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something light, and this happened.


End file.
